Reuniting, United
by The Master of Dimensions Jr
Summary: With the holiday season and end of the year coming upon Galar, there are certain hearts far apart from each other due to misunderstandings, falling outs, and even emotional fears. Isn't this the time for afflicted hearts to reconcile? Victor x Marnie. PunkBladeShipping.
1. Reuniting in Celebration

It was that time of the year once again. As the holiday season started to sweep over the Galar region, so did a bit of Circhester's cold climate spread throughout the region. The unfortunate factor regarding Galarian weather was that due to its instability and pollution problems, only some of the cold was shared throughout the region, sans the majestic white blanket of snow that truly gave the winter feel.

Though even without natural snow, a few cities and towns couldn't even experience the cold. Thus deprived of the magical feeling of winter in their areas.

However, the people and Pokémon of Galar were resilient, making do in either correcting the weather climate the best they could with their current resources or simulating the winter atmosphere through the powers of Ice-types.

Speaking of resilience…

"A brilliant idea, no?" Leon proposed.

The former Champion had gathered the reigning Gym Leaders of the recent season in the Pokémon League HQ at Wyndon with the help of current Champion, Victor, while he had some high-ranking officials of the Pokémon League committee in attendance for witnesses and legitimacy. Though he mainly managed the Battle Tower, formerly Rose Tower, Leon had been proactive in his mission of guiding Galar to be the best it could be, which included becoming an advisor of sorts to Victor and the Pokémon League, considering how green Victor was to the position, since Rose stepped down in disgrace and Oleana was fulfilling her community service in the mines. And regarding Rose's Macro Cosmos, its executives sorted out their leadership issues and resumed pushing forward in providing technological advancements for the good of Galar.

"Forgive me for speaking out of terms," Bede raised his hand, skepticism laced in his tone. "But how is your holiday plan supposed to inspire strength and courage to take on the Champion title, ex-Champion? I'm not seeing it."

"Ah, yes, excellent question, Ballonlea Gym Leader Bede!" Leon grinned, adjusting his cravat before resuming. "Surely you recall the momentous events over the year? The previous Gym Challenge? The second Darkest Day? The rise of a new Champion?"

Victor felt all eyes fall upon him, knowing that he was involved in all the above. Though his expression remained steady, he couldn't help but turn slightly red from the sudden and unwanted attention and feel himself slightly slide down his seat. He did resist taking his knit cap laying on the table in front of him and hiding himself behind him as it would unbecoming of him to do so.

Though among the eyes that scrutinized him, his briefly locked with the stoic green eyes belonging to the new Spikemuth Gym Leader. Her expression originally neutral, a brief flash of astonishment lit Marnie's face before she dubiously turned away, a bit of pinkness filling her pale cheeks.

Victor was bemused by her behavior ever since she had opened to him in the Slumbering Weald a few months back. It was when he resolved to make her a priority to visit more often while she vowed to express herself more comfortably. In any case, whenever he said something nice or complimented her battle style or appearance, Marnie would act rather coy and turn away, her normally pale cheeks tinged with a bit of redness. Victor doubted that the redness was a result of sunburn, so it had to be Marnie being uncomfortable with the flattery. Except his words weren't sweet nothings; they were sincere and direct.

He would have to figure out Marnie later, or at least before they all go through with Leon's holiday celebration plan. As much as he wanted to do something special for her, right now Leon appeared needing help with his current proposal.

"Uh, mind if I answer?" Victor intervened.

"Of course, Champion!" Leon gestured, taking his seat. "The floor is all yours!"

"Er, right," Victor nodded, standing up. Despite the fact that all eyes were back on him, it was for a different reason. "I believe that what Leon wants is to simply further unify Galar. His reminder of past recent events brings to mind all the trying times we faced together and that more will be coming our way in the future."

"In other words, holding a huge holiday celebration in Wyndon is part of Leon's plan in bringing the unity, correct?" Nessa interjected.

"Precisely!" Leon banged his fist on the table jubilantly. "After all these years, you still get it, Nessa."

"You, Sonia, and Raihan were nutters back in the day… Well, mostly you and Raihan," Nessa shrugged, but grinned over the nostalgia nonetheless. "And you boys still are, matter of fact."

"Oi! This kind of mind-boggling energy Leon and I have was what makes us the strongest Trainers in all of Galar!" Raihan protested, slamming his hands on the table, though the exaggerated posing was for his Rotom Phone to take a special conference-protest selfie.

"And yet our new Champion isn't as easy to get a rise out of like you," Gordie chuckled, head resting on a propped fist. "Wonder what that says about your difference in skills."

"Watch it, mate," Raihan grinned viciously. "Come back and say it to my face when you're the third strongest Trainer of the Galar region."

"Hmm… Does the fact that I spanked you in the semifinals of the last exhibition tournament mean anything to you?" Gordie taunted.

"One victory alone in one battle doesn't mean you've won the war!" Raihan growled, stomping over to the Circhester Gym Leader's seat. "Don't let your head get bigger than your body over that win, or I promise I will send you rolling back to your mum in a Ball."

"Don't get her involved!" Gordie bristled, jumping out of his seat to confront the Hammerlocke Gym Leader directly in his face.

"Enough!"

A fist and a foot into their stomachs sent both men crumping into the ground. Making her way between the two within a blink of an eye, Bea had coolly tranquilized them in the only efficient manner available, knowing that Raihan's tough abs and Gordie's buoyant girth could handle her physical strikes, before returning to her seat. Even she had her limits on the amount of nonsense allowed to take place in meetings like these, but at least no one had objected to her methods so far and in the past, Leon saw there was no ill intent behind her strikes and merely laughed it off as another quirk of Galar's colorful Trainers. Even Raihan's Rotom Phone was in on it by taking a slumped-over-in-pain selfie of its owner.

"Well, that was predictable," Bede remarked dryly, though was ultimately ignored.

"Whew, I was worried things were going to escalate even more," Milo sighed.

"Hmph, you've handled worse," Nessa scoffed. "You've handled all that I've thrown at you so far, Milo. And you can certainly handle Bea putting a couple of hotheaded Centiskorch in their place."

"Shucks!" Milo blushed.

"Fire-type metaphors appreciated, but I feel we're being detracted," Kabu cleared his throat. "Reminiscing of the old days aside, how would we go about arranging this regionwide celebration? What makes it different than past seasonal events held in Wyndon?"

"Right! Apologies, but seeing Raihan and Gordie go right at it nearly made me want to jump in!" Leon laughed. "The good old days. Anyway, all I'm saying that in past Galar holidays, all towns and cities had their own thing going on. And you're right, Kabu. While Wyndon did have some big celebrations during those times, there was no spirit of unity or joy. Only the commercialization of old worldly traditions with no substance to support it." He sighed and shook his head before lightly slapping his face to force him to look back up. "It wasn't a champion time then, but now, even though I'm no longer Champion, I wish to rectify my inability of bringing the hearts of Galar together and create a holiday celebration that'll make all people and Pokémon want to be a part of!" He then glanced at Victor before having his eyes single out every Gym Leader in sight. "I know Champion Victor is on board on this. And I know you guys can help out because I know you do feel the same way I do!"

"Hmm, it's going to take a lot of work and we don't have a lot of time, but… after everything that's happened this year, I don't see why not," Nessa winked. "And I know Sonia's into the plan too. Heh… Her and her… enthusiastic research assistant. So count me in."

"Ah, yes!" Leon grinned. "Professor Sonia and Hop will also be helping out the best they can, provided that the rest of you are in agreement."

"… I'm in," Marnie raised her hand, looking up at Leon before her eyes drifted to Victor. "As representative of Spikemuth, I won't go on unheard. No more. And… I wish to give back the kindness of giving Spikemuth the respect it deserves."

"Spot on!" Leon cheered. "Yes! This is the kind of spirit of unity we must promote. My deepest apologies for failing to involve Piers and Spikemuth as much as they should."

"The past is the past," Marnie waved off. "My bro's over it. And I'm fine with the way things have turned out."

"Really sporting to be so forgiving," Raihan remarked. "But that bro of yours does have a good head on his shoulders. I like Piers, so if his little sis is putting in the effort, then count in me as well, Leon!"

"I think it'll be fun, so I'll do it," Milo smiled.

"As am I," Bea nodded, a faint smile crossing her features.

"… Fine," Bede shrugged, sensing some eyes on him for an answer, mainly Victor's. "Why not. I suppose I owe you that much."

"This will be a nice treat for aspiring Challengers and spectators alike," Kabu commented. "For the people and Pokémon of Galar, I'm in as well."

"Heh, nothing more than a chance to show off," Gordie smirked. "But I'll give my all in this. It is for a good cause."

"Looks like we got the green light from all current Gym Leaders," Leon beamed, facing Gordie expectantly. "Say, Gordie. Part of setting up the big celebration in Wyndon will involve getting Ice-type Pokémon to help. For all of Galar to have a holiday champion time, will you reach out to Melony for her assistance?"

"… Is this a joke?" Gordie balked, his expression turning to fury. Many of the longtime Gym Leaders were aware of the falling out between him and his mother while the newer members, Victor, Marnie, and Bede, could only watch in bemusement. "Look, I have nothing else to involve myself with… that woman. I took over the Circhester Gym as she wanted, but I repurposed it to specialize in Rock-types instead of Ice-types. What more do I need from her?"

"She may have had strict intentions, but they were for you," Bea rationalized. "She's still your mum."

"This coming from the girl who rose to Gym Leader status because of her own strict parents?" Gordie countered, prompting a frown to mar the Stow-on-Side Gym Leader's face.

"No, we're not starting another scrap here," Nessa intervened, glaring at Gordie. "It was frustrating enough watching you and Raihan get it on, but I'm doing this for your own good. You won't stand a chance against Bea, unless your gut misses the feeling of her foot squashing the air out of you."

"I know I don't," Raihan muttered, a free hand feeling the sore spot where Bea silenced him earlier.

"Tch, point taken," Gordie grumbled. "… But do we really need to call upon _her_?"

"Well, isn't it about time you two made up?" Leon suggested. "The year is at its end. And we can really use her Ice-type Pokémon to help us out big time. Do you really want to leave things with your mum on such a sour note?"

As much as Gordie wanted to argue back, the former Champion's words rang true in him. Even when Gordie looked at the current Champion, who could only observe in concern due to his unfamiliarity with his issue with his mum, he could tell that Victor would advise him the same thing. That was how much of a kindhearted and chivalrous young man he came off as when he went through the Gym Challenge.

"… I'll… see what I can do," Gordie mumbled rather begrudgingly.

"I'll take it," Leon accepted. "Now that we're unified on this front, it's time to plan out the preparations. When the day of celebration comes, we'll be going all out and under Victor's guidance, we will know what it truly means to have a holiday champion time!"

* * *

**This will probably be about two or three chapters, just to spread out the flow of events instead of condensing them into one. Though this started out with wanting to get Victor and Marnie together, I want to involve Shield exclusives Melony and Allister in some capacity, mainly for fan service since I did play Sword. I've gotten a chance to learn more about them through watching Shield playthroughs, so feel free to correct me if my deductions in chapters are off. Consider them as a side plot while I work my magic in carrying on Victor and Marnie's relationship from the previous story.**

**I should get in a posting after Christmas, but I should be done with all before the year ends.**

**Please review! **


	2. Mother and Son

"I told you we can pull this off!"

The preparations around Wyndon were nearing completion. The tables and stands were built up by many League Staff members and their Pokémon. Leon was daring to say that the city appeared more festive than it ever did in the past several years he was Champion, the statement being both depressing and cathartic. Both he and Victor were standing by the city entrance that connected to the chilly Route 10, amazed that even the impressive fountain centerpiece was decorated neatly.

"It looks good," Victor agreed next to him.

"No, it shouldn't be only good," Leon shook his head. As if for dramatic tension, he held up his cap and used it to conceal his face as he reminisced the past years. "Past holiday celebrations in Wyndon were good. So were the other cities' individual attempts in celebrating. Good, but can be better and should strive to always be better. Victor, I'm ashamed."

"What do you mean?" Victor questioned.

"I thought… we were all having a champion time back then," Leon continued. "But really, I was deluding myself. Content in my position and allowing myself to plateau. I have no doubt that such a mindset was what also contributed to my loss against you. Though I did make an effort to be stronger than the previous day, you've done so doubly with incredible leaps and bounds." He moved the brim of his cap from his face to look upon his young successor with a proud smile. "I knew I saw something in you just as I have in Hop way back when. The both of you have grown so much in such a short time."

"Even though Hop went a different direction?" Victor interjected.

"He found a new purpose to believe in after losing to you just as quickly, and it's something he's incredibly passionate about," Leon nodded. "The fact that he's now working under Sonia to help others is making me so gassed! Both as a fellow Pokémon Trainer and especially as his big brother! I've seen the look in his eye. He won't be dissuaded. And he seems so much happier than he was in the Gym Challenge."

"I see," Victor smiled, looking back at the setup completion throughout Wyndon. "I think… he's not the only one who grew since then."

"Oh, no doubt!" Leon chuckled. "Don't mind me bragging about Hop, though. I feel like I should be making up a bit as his big brother, you know. I've been so busy when I was Champion, so the least I can do is to express my appreciation for all his efforts."

"Right," Victor nodded. "So, what are you having him and Professor Sonia do?"

"Spreading the word, for one thing," Leon answered. "After we made the announcement, they're keeping it fresh in the people's minds with constant reminders and the like to fill them up with hype, starting in Wedgehurst. The other Gym Leaders are covering their towns and cities, but every little thing counts. No one gets left behind. Plus, Sonia often has her nose constantly in books these days, so I can't force her to pause her ongoing research for one party."

"Hmm, what about Professor Magnolia?" Victor brought up. "Are you having her do something?"

"No need," Leon waved off. "At best, she'll be a highly esteemed guest. No doubt many Trainers will clamour to her for her expertise in the Dynamax phenomenon. But I'll have some League Staff members assigned to her to guard her from unwanted attention so that she can enjoy the festivities in peace with her granddaughter."

"Can we spare that much manpower?" Victor asked. "I'm thinking the task of obstruction is better suited to the Spikemuth Gym Trainers. You know, of Team Yell?"

"Spot on, Victor!" Leon exclaimed. "You know your fellow Trainers better than I do!"

"Just a lucky guess," Victor shrugged. "I've been chatting with Marnie recently. Gotten really close to her lately." He had an idea on a gift he was going to give her as per holiday tradition. Of course, he had gifts planned for everyone else important in his life, but that was beside the point. "I doubt she or Piers have any objections if we hired some of their guys for guard duty."

"Ah, and it sounds like Piers will be around for this, no doubt entertaining the masses with his concerts at any moment," Leon deduced. "Awesome! Looks like we're cleaning up some last-minute detail. All we need now is Ice-type Pokémon to provide the finishing touches the day of the party. The snow and ice need to be fresh, but not too cold and unbearable."

"You said that's up to Gordie, right?" Victor reminded. "You said his mum's a master of Ice-types? Has plenty of strong Ice-types that can rotate on and off to blanket the city?"

"You have a good ear, mate," Leon grinned before it fell into a somber frown. "Though that in itself is a great obstacle that will require many contingencies if it falls apart."

"I'm afraid I don't know much of Gordie's history to understand why," Victor scratched the back of his head. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to divulge?"

"I can tell you this," Leon began. "A while back before the season of your Gym Challenge began, Circhester had a different Gym Leader. Melony, a strict, but kindly specialist of Ice-types. She has a number of talented kids, her eldest son capable of rivaling and succeeding her as the next Circhester Gym Leader, but unlike her, wanted to dedicate himself to Rock-types instead. Their mounting differences escalated into a massive battle that tore the spirit of Circhester in half, one half siding with Melony while the other…"

"… Sided with Gordie," Victor filled in through subtle realization.

"It may seem bizarre to wage a fight over something seemingly small as preferences for Pokémon types, but it matters to some people more than others," Leon sighed. "There are reasons, tradition being a frequent culprit. And as it just so happens that it greatly mattered to the stubborn duo of mother and son…"

* * *

"Hey," Gordie grunted.

The woman he addressed, whose back was turned to him, turned back around to face him with a pleasant smile on her face. A fairly plump woman in her late thirties dressed in a cozy white uniform, emblazoned with the number three-hundred sixty-one on her back, frequently covered by her long silver-white hair, and over her left thigh. They met within a quiet part of Circhester with no one but some Snom loitering about.

"Now, now, no need for the cold reception," she giggled. "I can tell you're trying hard to be civil with me. So why not break the ice between us so that you'd feel more comfortable, love?"

"… Even after all this time, you're still just as infuriating as ever, woman," Gordie scoffed, annoyed by how easily affectionate his mother could be when not otherwise severe in battle. "You think you know everything and flaunt it, don't ya."

"When you live as long as I have and become a parent, you would have bigger perspective of things to come," she responded. "Of course, compared to Opal and Kabu, I'm probably still a child in their eyes. Hee hee!"

"Look, I didn't reach out for no reason at all, okay?" Gordie huffed. "I'm doing this as a favour for the current Champion and the ex-Champion."

"Oh, yes, I'm aware of the big changes in the Galar Trainer hierarchy," Melony said thoughtfully. "A young handsome chap by the name of Victor, yes? From Postwick, just like Leon?"

"That's right," Gordie nodded.

"From what I could tell, he seems like a strong strapping lad," Melony sighed. "Cute, too! Ah, I only wish that I had the chance to test his resolve myself. But as our battle showed, I'm not as rigid as I used to be. You've proved sturdier than I, yet through an unapproved and unfitting battle style."

"And who are you to bring that up when I trounced you fair and square?!" Gordie growled. "I don't need your validation on what I want to specialize in! I favour Rock-types and that's all that matters to me!" He was reaching the limit of his emotional tolerance. "You know what?! Forget this! I can get strong Ice-types to help with Leon's shindig without you!"

"… Wait, please," Melony requested promptly. Her tone firm and sincere before Gordie could storm off. "Do you really want to leave all this the way it is now? All broken and shattered?"

"Hmph, I've been doing fine so far," Gordie snorted, turning back to glare. "What difference does it make? This is all sounding like a broken record to me. I've already been chewed out by Leon. I don't need any more lecturing from you, woman."

"Have you not considered what's happening outside of Pokémon?" Melony proposed somberly. "Outside of battling?"

"… I don't understand the question," Gordie scowled.

"You were always hardheaded, but I suppose I'm to blame," Melony laughed melancholically, shaking her head while looking down at her feet. "You got that hardiness from me, after all. But as someone older and wiser, let me be the first to say it."

"Say what?" Gordie demanded impatiently.

"I miss you, Gordie," Melony admitted. Her head held back up, Gordie was caught off guard to see the watery light from her blue eyes. "And in all honesty, I'm sick of the fighting. I'm sick of the division. And… I'm sick of not speaking with my son for so long, especially when the rest of my children are deeply concerned about us. And I know you are too. No matter how proud you are in asserting your independence, a mother can tell."

"I… Rrrgh, what am I supposed to do now?" Gordie threw his arms up. "I've gone too far beyond your expectations to make anything right! At this point, I'd rather crawl into a hole than deal with this. This is… embarrassing."

"I haven't been making this easy either," Melony frowned. "I've been so deadset in having you be the next Ice-type Gym Leader that I've neglected your happiness. I was less of a mum and more of a Gym Leader concerned for her own reputation. I've been so ashamed since our fight and silently wished that a Challenger that heads your way would give you a thrashing…"

"Huh, as if that would be enough to crush my spirit," Gordie rolled his eyes, but softened his expression. He took off his swanky glasses to look at her earnestly. "With everything that's happened, how can you be like this? So forgiving and now willing to let bygones be bygones?"

"Time changes one's perspective overtime," Melony responded. "And it was only a matter of time that I… warmed up a bit. To see what makes you happy over my own success. That battle only proved it when you took over. And though I was rather sore over losing it to Rock-type specialists, it was still a wonderful battle. One of the best I ever had, in fact!"

"Naturally," Gordie attempted a smirk to lighten the mood, though it fell due to the seriousness lingering in the cold Circhester air. "But… you're right. You've always been right… And… _he's right too_… I think it is time to move on from such pettiness… I'm sorry… Mum."

"… Ah, it's so nice to hear that word from you again," Melony sniffled, wiping her eyes with a sleeve before widened her arms apart. "Come here! You're never old enough to give your good ol' mum a big hug!"

"Gotta draw the line somewhere!" Gordie held his hands up. "You wiped yourself on your sleeve! Gross!"

"Ah-ah!" Melony teased. "You mentioned needing Ice-types on Leon's behalf. If you want my full cooperation, come give your mum a big hug! This is the season of forgiveness, after all. Let's melt the last of the cold walls between us. Come on now!"

"… Tch. I'm gonna get ya for this, Leon."

* * *

"Yes! Of course they be willin' to help out," Marnie nodded, a small smile adorned upon her face. "I'll round up some of my guys and send them your way. I'll see ya then, Victor!"

Her Rotom Phone ended the video chat before floating back into her jacket pocket. Marnie felt her Morpeko tap her leg, signaling her that it was getting to be that time. She was surprised how much longer it took for her Pokémon to let her know as she pulled out a fresh Berry from her bag to feed the Two-Sided Pokémon. Did it now take longer for Morpeko to change into Hangry Mode?

"Oi, Marnie," Piers waved her down as he made her way to her in front of the Spikemuth Pokémon Center. "When's this big holiday party that Leon and the new Champ are hostin'?"

"Soon, bro," Marnie replied. "Also, they want some extra manpower from us for security detail. Victor called me just barely, askin' for some of our Gym Trainers to guard some very important people from unwanted attention."

"Huh, you'd think the League'd have plenty of staff to cover that," Piers wondered. "No doubt a lot of those blokes resigned due to havin' been affiliated with Rose and Oleana. Heh, either way, looks like we're movin' up in the world."

"Speakin' of movin' up, how's the music goin' lately?" Marnie asked. "I haven't heard any new hits from you in a while."

"The inspiration comes and goes," Piers sighed. "I really need to get out more, maybe see the world. I can do that now."

"Is that the main reason why you foisted the position on me?" Marnie questioned dryly.

"Bloody, no," Piers chuckled. "Honestly, I think you're best suited for the position. You've been doin' so much better than me in my prime."

"… You give me too much credit," Marnie shook her head.

"Come now, what's with that face?" Piers pried. "You're certainly more cheerful around this time of year, and that's sayin' somethin'. A Pokédollar for your thoughts, sis?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothin', really," Marnie waved off and proceeded to walk to the city exit before Piers obstructed her path.

"It can't be nothin' with a face like that," Piers frowned. "Marnie, I've known you for forever. Even if you don't express yourself much, a big brother can tell lots. So tell me, what's eatin' ya? Other than Morpeko eatin' up that Oran Berry."

Morpeko munched up the remaining pieces of her reenergizing treat before hearing her name. She quickly ambled back to her Trainer and climbed her before taking her place on one of her shoulders.

"Well… you know about this time of year and the tradition of givin' gifts to those close to ya, right?" Marnie reminded.

"No need to worry 'bout that, sis," Piers grinned. "I got somethin' nice for ya and for all my favorite blokes here in Spikemuth."

"Not that, but thanks," Marnie shook her head. "There's… someone I'm having trouble figurin' a gift for. I've known him for a good long while now, but… it's hard to pin his interests."

"Ah, I know where you're goin' with this, sis," Piers responded. "But if your mate's as easygoin' as you make him out to be, then I'm sure he'll be happy with whatever you give 'im. Just follow your heart and all that cheesiness, and you ought to be well on your way to a successful gift givin'." His expression then glowered. "But if this bloody idiot doesn't appreciate your gift, send him my way."

"I… don't think that'll be necessary," Marnie sweat-dropped.

"Interestin'," Piers mused. "I don't suppose you're willin' to identify the fella you've singled out. You don't know too many people outside of Spikemuth, so my hunch is limited. And you haven't shown a fancy for anyone in particular in the past."

"… If you must know," Marnie sighed, internally debating but went along with the decision to tell him. Piers was going to know sooner or later. "It's the Champion."

"Victor?" Piers realized.

"Look, I know what it looks like, but I absolutely forbid you and the others from harassin' him, got it?" Marnie warned.

"Huh… You've got some fine taste, Marnie," Piers remarked.

"… Pardon?" Marnie coughed.

"No worries about me givin' the lad a hard time," Piers grinned, giving a thumbs-up. "I've been around him long enough to know of his true character. I approve."

"What… Approve?" Marnie stammered, feeling the warm pinkness filling her face at the cheeks.

"Never thought this day would come when a brother watches his baby sis take interest in findin' a mate of her own," Piers mimed shedding a tear.

"It… Not what it looks like!" Marnie huffed, pouting as Piers turned away and was beginning to walk back deep into Spikemuth. "… We're not even _that_ close…"

"Remember what I said, Marnie!" Piers called back. "Follow your heart. Do what you do best. I know he'll like that."

"… What I… do best," Marnie repeated her brother's words carefully as Morpeko curiously observed from her shoulder. Her strengths included clever strategy, pragmatic calculation, and critical observation behind a stoic unmovable façade. "Morpeko, we have plenty of time left. Let's head to Wyndon for a bit and find our target."

* * *

**And the first point of the storyline to be resolved is between Gordie and Melony. I don't know how accurate I was able to portray their preexisting issue, but it certainly got me curious enough to make my own take on it. In a way, it is relatable in the sense of a stubborn child reconciling with an equally stubborn parent. It's conflicts like these that help us come to appreciate who we have as family, even if they're not ideal.**

**As you could guess from the listed characters associated with the story, the next chapter would involve Bea and the other Gym Leader who's active in Shield, Allister. Any relationship they'll have here will be a somewhat original take by my own hand. Guess this would confirm two more chapters are on the way, and you can probably guess the focuses for those chapters at this point from what I've shared.**

**Please review!**


	3. Haunted Sentiment

"Put some more cold and powdered snow into it!" Leon bellowed. "You got this!"

The nearby Ice-types consisting of an Eiscue, an Avalugg, a Vanilluxe, Victor's Frosmoth and Galarian Darmanitan, and Leon's own Mr. Rime amped up their powers and increased the amount of snow produced to cover their assigned section of Wyndon. Namely the fountain square district in front of the Wyndon Station.

"Leon, how close are we to finish?" Victor inquired, noting the inches of snow as he trudged his way to the former Champion.

"Very," Leon grinned, puffing warm vapor out of his mouth due to the cold. "With Melony's help, we'll have the entire metropolis of Wyndon under a white fluffy blanket of snow soon enough. We owe Gordie big time for getting her involved as I don't think our Ice-type Pokémon alone could handle the workload."

"There's also the matter for rotating Pokémon," Victor reminded. "The Pokémon currently working can't produce decorative snow forever, you know."

"Precisely on my plan to unify the hearts of Galar under a holiday champion celebration," Leon continued. "Melony and many other Ice-type specialists from around the Galar region will have the opportunity to contribute in making this party grand! The volunteer Pokémon will work in rotating shifts for the event. Of course, you've done a lot as well, Victor! I have to say your Frosmoth and Darmanitan are very resilient in consistency and continuous output."

"A promise of scrumptious curry usually does the trick for my Pokémon," Victor laughed. "Funny story, actually. I met Frosmoth as a curious little Snom on Route 10 when I briefly camped there. The little fella was drawn in by the fresh curry leftovers and as the saying goes, the rest is history."

"Ah, a Pokémon voluntarily joining a Trainer through the power of curry," Leon surmised, stroking his beard scruff. "The bonds of friendship first forged upon the foundation of food. I like it!"

"Speaking of food, the professional chefs we hired are prepared to serve out lots of delicacies," Victor smiled. "Curry included, of course, which I was actually asked to help out."

"Oh, no way," Leon blinked. "My, you're a young man of many talents, aren't you, Victor? From reigning Galar Champion to head chef, what will you do next?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Victor held his hands up defensively. "One of the chefs got a glimpse of my Curry Dex and was impressed on how filled out it was and how well I made each curry."

"How did you do for the most part?" Leon asked.

"Some were of Milcery Class at first," Victor recounted. "Then my recent endeavours became Copperajah Class when I got my hands on rarer Berries and my cooking technique improved. Only a couple plates made it to Charizard Class, but only because a couple of other Challengers had stumbled into my campsite and elected to help me with the cooking. I tend to hang out in the Wild Area if I have nothing on schedule."

"Those are some impressive accomplishments," Leon lauded. "I've made Charizard Class only once, but that was after many attempts that fell into Wobbuffet Class. Heh. Anyway, those chefs have a good eye. No doubt capitalizing on a latent talent of yours."

"Talent in cooking?" Victor repeated in surprise. "I, uh, don't know about that. I find making curry as enjoyable as Pokémon battling."

"Come now!" Leon beamed. "Don't be so modest of your talents! They're meant to make you shine as a guiding light for others to aspire to!"

"I… s-suppose," Victor shivered, warm wisps coughed out of his mouth.

"Wait… Victor, you're not wearing a jacket!" Leon noted, his attention caught from the recent shiver. "Just noticed that now. You must be cold! Here! I'll get you something."

"No, stop!" Victor intervened. "I appreciate it, but I'm fine. The cold doesn't bother me too much. My knit cap's been enough to keep my head warm."

"Oh," Leon appeared crestfallen. "You sure? It's no issue for me to get you a jacket. Or even give you my coat, though it might be a tad large on you. And it kinda clashes with your fashion sense."

"It's fine, really," Victor waved off. "If I really needed to, I'd just buy a cheap hoodie at a boutique."

Truth was that Victor was rather thrifty with the money he earned, only spending it on necessity for his Pokémon. Ingredients for curry. Stat-enhancing vitamins. Special hold items to get an edge in battle. His finances were strictly for his Pokémon. Perhaps it was growing up in a small and quiet town like Postwick that he understood the value of money early on, but in all honesty, Victor didn't have many selfish desires of his own, at least desires that didn't place another's happiness over his own. That, and he didn't have much of a sense in fashion. He was content with what he was wearing now, which was already an interesting casual style on its own. A red polo with navy designer denims? It's rather hip. He would admit to liking a variety of clothes and accessories in the boutiques he visited as a Gym Challenger, but not many spoke out to him in a way he had hoped.

Probably the only thing selfish about him was maintaining the Champion title, and that meant devoting his time and energy to making his Pokémon as strong as possible.

Though even with his knit cap protecting his head, Victor had to admit that Leon was right he ought to make an effort to stay warm. It had been difficult since setting up the big holiday celebration as he was frequently outside with the cold front coming in. But he dealt with tougher circumstances. He could hold out staying outside in the cold with fresh crisp snow produced by Pokémon volunteers throughout the entire celebration.

Assuming there was someone equally stubborn who'd object upon finding out.

* * *

_It has arrived…_

"And on that note, please enjoy the festivities!" Victor concluded, followed by a row of applause and cheers.

From the fountain square, all had gathered under Leon's behest to formally welcome the people and Pokémon of Galar to the great unifying holiday celebration. Leon had prepared a short speech regarding his mission statement, giving his gratitude for all involved in the preparations. He thanked the eight Gym Leaders lined behind him and Victor for the support in his plan before finally passing the mic to Victor as for the current Champion to be recognized and give his final words to commence the celebration.

"It was so exciting seeing you take the stage like that, mate!" Hop exclaimed, running up to his best friend as everyone dispersed throughout Wyndon to partake of the food and game stands set throughout the metropolis. "I still can't believe it, but seeing you speak to everyone just seemed so… natural."

"I agree," Sonia winked, striding up to the two younger boys. "Though I believe the term that Hop was looking for was 'expressive'. You've shown to be capable of spirit-rising expressions when you're into it, though you still have a ways if you want to rouse a crowd like Leon can."

"Heh, Sonia's giving me too much credit," Leon chuckled, bashfully scratching behind his head upon joining in. "I just did what I had to do back when I was Champion to inspire Trainers to rise to the challenge. Anything to get hearts pumping to the max."

"Perhaps, but you've gone through the trouble of getting all this setup," Sonia pouted. "The least you can do is relax and enjoy your hard work with your dear friends who miss you."

"Geez, I know I've been bad with directions, but have I also been bad with time?" Leon asked.

"It's been so long since you, me, Nessa, and Raihan had a chance to catch up," Sonia groused, spotting the other two similarly aged Gym Leaders near the eastern park. She grabbed onto Leon's sleeve and pulled him along. "Speaking of, come on!"

"Those guys have quite the history," Hop commented as his brother and his mentor left. "Say, Victor, did you know that Raihan once challenged Leon back in the day not for who was stronger, but for a date with—?"

"Victor," Bede interrupted, expression neutral compared to the jolly countenances around him. Hands hidden within his coat's pockets, he seemed reluctant. "… Good speech. Could be more articulate and charismatic, though. Has making public appearances as new Champion not enough experience for public speaking?"

"Not cool!" Hop protested. "I was talking to Victor! You can't swagger in like that, mate!"

"Hmph, excuse you," Bede scoffed. "Normally, I'd pay no mind to you, but as it's the holiday season, consider it my magnanimous gift of letting you off without consequence."

"Not so fast!" Hop pointed his finger at the young Ballonlea Gym Leader. "Don't turn this back on me. If anything, we're even from a previous tournament this past season or have you already forgotten the first round?"

"… Fine, so one revenge victory and your head has swelled back up to formerly obnoxious proportions," Bede huffed, throwing his arms up. "I was unprepared over the fact that you had the power of a Legendary Pokémon in your team. I was expecting the Champion to have that kind of power when we finally would again in battle, but you? … I'll admit you have talent, but it took you long to hone in on that."

"Aww, must you backhand every compliment you give?" Hop complained. "I thought you'd mellow out after being disqualified from the Gym Challenge and being made into Opal's successor."

"Ugh, this conversation is giving me a migraine," Bede sighed, placing a hand upon his fluffy white hair. He did not like getting reminded of his time under Opal's tutelage. "I'm going to get something to satiate my growing hunger."

"Try the curry," Victor suggested, indicating the location of the food being near the western area by the shops. "I was involved with making it."

"Really…?" Bede murmured thoughtfully as he began walking away. "Interesting."

"Mate, we've got to make some curry together," Hop proposed, performing his signature crouching pumped pose. "It'll blow every other plate out of the water with our combined cooking might!"

"Cheers," Victor nodded. "But go on ahead. I've got some loose ends to tie up first."

"I'll save you a plate!" Hop promised as he ran off to catch up to Bede. "Hey, Bede! Bet I can handle spicier curry than you!"

"… Must you start another competition with me, and a mundane one at that?" Bede was heard grousing.

"Did you wait too long?" Victor turned around to face someone patiently waiting for his attention. "Sorry about that."

"It's nothing," Marnie waved off, approaching him upon being noticed. Morpeko quickly hopped along after finishing a treat, leaving deep indents of her body in the snow alongside her Trainer's boot prints. "I know how intense those boys can get. It's no different than the… um… enthusiasm my Gym Trainers have."

"I want to thank you again for lending your Gym Trainers for security detail, Marnie," Victor smiled. "And it's so awesome seeing Piers again! He seems well."

"It's no problem," Marnie replied with a faint smile, her eyes briefly looking upon Victor's uncovered arms. She pulled her arms up to readjust her small backpack, feeling its weight shift behind her. "You sure you aren't cold? That polo shirt barely covers your arms."

"I'm fine," Victor held his hands up. "I appreciate the concern, but I've done well not to rely on any coats or jackets during the Gym Challenge, even when traversing through the likes of Circhester and Route 10. My head's been kept toasty under my cap, so what more do I need?"

"Still, that's not taking proper care of your body," Marnie shook her head, frowning. "Even you aren't immune to gettin' ill from this much exposure."

"Then perhaps I should warm up with a plate of curry and rice," Victor shrugged. "Assuming Hop doesn't pressure Bede into a curry eating contest, care to join me before immediate plates run out?"

"Sure," Marnie nodded. "I was actually thinkin' of seein' my bro performin' at the park, but he did mention he'll be tourin' around Wyndon as to 'avoid encores' or somethin' of the sort. So no worries there. We'll run into him along the way."

"That's one way to live up to his exact words," Victor commented. "Come."

He gestured to Marnie to join him at the side. Morpeko ambled along, keeping close while admiring how different Wyndon was under a sheet of snow covering its streets and the roofs of its buildings, courtesy of various Pokémon using Ice-type moves to produce finely crystalized frozen liquid. Of course, upon nearing where the curry and various food items were being served, Morpeko's sense of smell picked up on the delectable aromas and compelled her to charge forward rather recklessly.

"Oi, Morpeko!" Marnie bellowed, picking up the pace with Victor trailing along. "Slow down! Don't make a scene!"

They passed a certain Gym Leader lost in thought, a Gym Leader known to frequent in public without footwear as part of her image as a Galar karate prodigy, but today had opted to wear the shoes she'd normally wear for school as even she wasn't immune to frostbite regardless of her rigourous training.

* * *

"He should be around here," Bea muttered to herself, pacing in front of Wyndon Station. "He stands out among many faces, yet excels in hiding the most."

The current Stow-on-Side Gym Leader glanced around her environment. Aside from briefly catching the Champion and the Spikemuth Gym Leader heading to get food from the corner of her eye, there was nothing unusual she could spot.

The person she was looking for was averse to being in public and in crowded spaces. With the populace of Galar spread out throughout Wyndon, the logical course of action was to narrow down which areas were sparse compared to the rest. That, on top of identifying his distinguishing features among the crowd, should make finding him an easier chore.

From a far corner of Bea's eyes, she spotted a mop of black hair quickly moving through people near the food stands, even shuffling past the table where Victor and Marnie had settled upon with Hop scarfing down curry plates with Bede strangely following suit in stuffing his face.

Bea went on the move. Her rushed motions were a tad awkward at first, given that she didn't run often while wearing shoes, but she quickly adjusted and trudged through the inches-high snow carefully. While the one she sought after was elusive as a ghost, her scrappy determination would see her through. Even with foresight unavailable, a Fighting-type expert like her knew how to make do.

The swift shadow managed to weave through the many bystanders scattered around the fountain area, making his way towards the park. Or rather, the small park maze that would make it easy for one to hide in while unwanted pursuers wind up lost in the long pathways.

Bea wasn't going to be fooled easily. She maneuvered through the people and Pokémon, carefully traipsing through the snow as to not alert her current position. The one she sought slipped into the hedges. Bea hurried before the rustling leaves had calmed down and the trail would become cold.

By the time she arrived at the hedges where he disappeared, Bea closed her eyes and attempted to identify any clue through sound, though it was fruitless due to the wild public concert former Spikemuth Gym Leader, Piers, was heading nearby as his voice, combined with the wild screams of his fans, were rocking out.

"Wait, the snow hasn't settled in yet," Bea noticed that there was still a visible trail upon looking into the hedges. Sure enough, hands and shoe prints were still fresh upon closer critical inspection. "It's time I fixed this."

Resolve renewed, Bea crawled in through the same gap in the hedge wall. Fortunately, the direction she was being led through did lead to a quieter area in Wyndon, where a few people and their Pokémon were simply standing about to enjoy nature. The flora in Wyndon was generally well-kept and healthy, so with snow added to cover the trees and assorted plant life certainly provided the picturesque moment of a classical winter landscape.

"Please… go away…," a soft timid voice warned, seemingly echoing around Bea.

"I want to talk," Bea replied firmly, looking around for the source. "Please."

"I have nothing… for you," the voice responded. "I'm not… in your way… I hope?"

"It's not that," Bea shook her head, hoping that he was actually looking at her to know how sincere she was. "Allister, please! It's not what you think."

"… You've trounced me and claimed the Stow-on-Side Stadium as your own… What more do you want?" Allister's voice, though maintaining its soft timidity, had somehow increased in frantic intensity. "Hasn't beating me once been enough?! I have nothing left for you to take!"

"It wasn't personal, Allister," Bea affirmed, recomposing herself. "I only made it far because of the strict training I went under my parents. There are things I wanted you to know back then when we faced off to determine who was going to be part of the Major League the past season."

"… What?" Allister whimpered.

"Yes… I was a bit envious at first upon hearing there was someone even younger than me who became Gym Leader, but that made the prospect of facing that prodigy the more exciting," Bea explained. "To think it would be someone like you because of your special connection with Ghost-types. And because of that, you'd have the type advantage over Fighting-types."

"… Except your Pokémon knew moves outside of Fighting," Allister pointed out. "… Such brutality. So overwhelming. It was frightening… really frightening… but… awesome at the same time."

"Allister, I didn't battle you to dethrone as young Gym Leader active in the Major League," Bea rationalized. "I understood early on that for me to make it forward, I'd have no choice but to crush the dreams of others. That's just how it is. And I think even you knew that back then. But… I didn't know you well enough on how you'd react if you lost and no longer in charge of the Stow-on-Side Stadium. You looked so scared back then. What was I supposed to do?"

"… R-Really?" Allister questioned. Bea felt a sudden chill behind her, stumbling in place when a Gengar had leapt out of her own shadow, cackling when she fell upon her sturdy tush. "… Sorry about that. I sent out Gengar to protect me from unwanted pesterers. Gengar, stand down."

The Shadow Pokémon backed away as commanded, coincidentally right next to where Allister was hiding among the hedges. Bea easily recognized the scrawny form of the Ghost-type specialist, mask included. Allister held a shaking hand out for Bea, only to be momentarily pulled down due to Bea's strength, but both managed to get back on their feet.

"Really," Bea nodded, looking down at the smaller male. "It's something I felt I needed to clarify with you since then. It was eating away at me for a long time. I felt guilty seeing how sad you looked after the battle."

"… Well, to be honest, it wasn't so bad," Allister rubbed the back of his head. "Less attention meant I'm free to do as I please."

"In that case, I envy you on how you can just go about without the public getting in your case just because they see you eyeing a delectable scone at a café," Bea shook her head.

"… Erm, not exactly," Allister sighed. "Because of my… previous achievements, I'm not as easily forgotten. Even when I do go outside, I draw in attention."

"Hey, listen," Bea bent her knees slightly to be more on Allister's eye level. "We're a lot more alike than either of us know. I don't want you to remain scared of me because of a misunderstanding. And if you do win next time and become part of the Major League over me, I promise not to hold it against you."

"… That's… really nice of you," Allister's eyes sparkled from the mask's holes. "… But why go through all this for me? We're all just competing to see who's stronger, right?"

"It isn't something anyone would hear coming from me, but I felt a sort of connection with you the moment we faced off," Bea explained. "And just because we are competing to be the best doesn't mean we can't find connections with one another. I'm probably saying thing because of how lonely I really am. I mean, not many people would warm up to a strict and disciplined practitioner of Galar karate out of fear of toeing some nonexistent line. But like former Champion Leon and reigning Champion Victor said before the whole festivities began, we must unite as fellow Galarians with everything that's happened within the year. Reach out to one another and support each other. There's no need to fear. Only friendship to take."

"I… see your point," Allister lowered his head. "… In that case…"

Bea was caught off guard when she saw Allister place his hands on his mask and promptly removed it off his face, revealing his finer features that awakened an instinct within her to protect at all costs.

"… I'll make a change too," Allister vowed, purple eyes focused in determination. "… By your example, I'll be cool and composed in front of people. I may still wear my mask, but I'll do it out of image. But… I'll find a way. I'll find a way to free myself from my worries and anxiety. I'll do it to be stronger… and do it for you, new friend."

"You don't know how happy this makes me," Bea smiled, only to be caught in surprise once more when Allister held out a wrapped sweet scone before her face. "Wha?"

"I snagged some of these from the food stands so that I can enjoy them here in peace," Allister explained. "And… you mentioned that you didn't like people invading your space when they catch you eying sweets."

"Can I really?" Bea asked politely.

"I think I'll enjoy the moment better with someone relatable by my side," Allister waved the scone around a bit before Bea opened her hands to accept his offering. "… Thank you, Bea."

* * *

**And that's my small take on a new friendship between Bea and Allister. They do have their similarities and I wanted to call them to attention. I think I did alright in their portrayals, but what do you guys think?**

**One more chapter is on the way before the end of the year, and it will obviously be focused on the main pairing. I hope you guys have enjoyed Christmas or whatever holiday you prefer celebrating. **

**Please cherish the moments you have with the ones you love! And also review!**


	4. United Hearts

"… Okay, not the smartest plan I came up with."

"Not the smartest plan… ever! How in the world did I ever let you to talk me into such an inane activity?"

Both Hop and Bede were recoiling in their seats, hands on their bloated bellies due to the former's intense insistence of having a curry-eating contest. Aside from being riled up enough to actually go through the notion, there was the fact that there was a maelstrom of curry flavours conflicting within their stomachs.

"Cor, I didn't think… that sweet and spicy flavours wouldn't get along at all," Hop groaned, held up from falling off his seat by Victor.

"… Why was I born… in the same time period as you… simpletons…?" Bede cursed, laying his head on the table.

"Whoa, hey, why are you includin' us?" Marnie protested next to Victor. "_We _actually tried to talk you out of it."

"Normally, I wouldn't mind observing a curry-eating contest, but even I had some reservations seeing you two go through with it," Victor frowned. "It was not properly supervised, for one."

"Ugh… Like I need a lecture from you," Bede grumbled. "I've had my ears chewed off forty-two times over by Ms. Opal already. I don't need to add you… to the mix."

"He's only sayin' what you don't wanna hear is 'cause you otherwise won't learn, so-called big shot," Marnie chastised.

"Ha ha—Ow," Hop attempted to laugh, but his inflated gut would say otherwise.

"And you," Marnie glared at Victor's best friend next. "What was the point of turnin' what was meant to be an enjoyable thing for the holidays into some petty excuse to one-up the guy who previously shattered your entire world at the cost of your own comfort? You went from wantin' to make awesome curry with Victor to engorgin' yourself silly for the sake of pride you lost in the first place!"

Despite their current physical discomfort, Hop and Bede managed to glance at each other from across the table before finally having the nerve to look ashamed over their recent choices. Marnie took a calming breath and stepped back while Victor blinked, still trying to process what just happened.

"Wow, Marnie, I understand they needed a stern talking to, but did you really have to do them dirty like that?" Victor asked. "It's not like what they should really concern us. Reap what you sow, after all."

"Bede was tryin' to blame us for his stupid mistakes, and I wasn't about to take that," Marnie shrugged, giving him a cool look. "And neither should you. But… no doubt you'll forgive 'im anyway."

"Well, I can be a bit too forgiving," Victor chuckled nervously.

"He's been like that forever," Hop interjected, taking a few pacing breaths. "Every stupid stunt I'd try as a kid to imitate Lee… would sometimes wind up in his expense, but he forgives me every time."

"In other words… a doormat," Bede surmised dryly, only to freeze up upon sensing Marnie's cold glare upon him.

"Uh, you know what?" Marnie announced, grabbing Victor by an arm and slowly led him away. "You both can stew over your idiocy without us. Have a nice recovery."

Victor was confused on what was going on and what to do next, though Marnie appeared to have the latter covered as she led him deeper into Wyndon, entering the street that was lined with stores on both sides. He did his best to wave back to Hop and Bede while he was still somewhat visible in their vision before they turned their heads away due to gastrointestinal distress.

"What are we doing now, Marnie?" Victor asked.

"Hope you don't mind the sudden change in plans in whatever you might have right now, but I fancy a stroll with you," Marnie explained, releasing his arm. "That is, if you don't mind spendin' some more time with me."

"Course not," Victor replied. "I was going to hang out with Hop the rest of the day, but he's clearly in no condition to go anywhere. Looks like I'm all yours."

He saw Marnie briefly pause and wondered if she was coming down with something as half of her pale face, along with her ears, suddenly gave off bright red hues. Come to think of it, he could recall the number of times Marnie held this peculiar symptom. It was cute as it was worrying.

"Y-Yes… right," Marnie sputtered. "Um… quick question though."

"What is it, Marnie?" Victor prompted.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but… you do realize what comes out of your mouth, right?" Marnie questioned, unable to look Victor in the eyes as she was still self-conscious of her current flustered state.

"… I thought I have been careful with my words," Victor responded, confused. "I even asked you if I've said anything that might've offended you, but you haven't spoken up."

"No, quite the opposite, in fact," Marnie murmured, shaking her head as she reined in her emotions. She gazed upon the snow-covered ground, feigning fascination over her boots leaving a trail in the crunchy white floor. "But maybe by tonight, you might finally understand it all."

"Hmm? You say something else?" Victor inquired, not catching the last things she muttered.

"S-Say, let's keep goin' this way," Marnie suggested aloud, guiding Victor through the busy street until both the Rose of the Rondelands Hotel and the adjacent Ferris wheel came into full view. They slowed their pace upon reaching the corner railings of the water canals. "Isn't it beautiful this time of year?"

Victor did a wide sweep of the western part of Wyndon. All buildings and structures were lined with lights as part of the celebration. Various Ice-types stationed about the city, ranging from families of Mamoswine and Beartic joined by their younger unevolved children of many Swinub and Cubchoo on the ground to small flocks of Delibird in the sky, were maintaining the wintery blanket of snow that gave Wyndon such a seasonally cozy feeling. There was also a Glaceon frolicking about with a Sneasel and a Weavile on the long lane alongside the waterway that connected the west and east sides, providing proper contribution in keeping the roofs of many structures covered in snow. Victor was even amazed to see pairs of Glalie and Froslass dancing in the air over the water canals while many Snorunt standing about the railings to witness their winter waltzes showered them with powdered snow as part of the show.

"It's even more beautiful knowing we helped make this happen," Victor smiled. "Leon told me about how things were in past years, how Wyndon lacked the holiday spirit despite its big holiday promotions. And now that Galar's people and Pokémon have lent a hand, I can't help but be amazed."

"Piers told me the exact same thing," Marnie agreed. "Said that its spirit was even colder than the east side of Galar altogether. And I've gotten used to the cold due to living in Spikemuth."

"It's not that cold there," Victor remarked, raising a brow.

"Not cold all the time, but the cold from up north from Circhester leaks to us," Marnie explained. "I'm comfortable enough with my jacket alone, even while wearin' a dress. Though I am wearing tight thermal knickers underneath to keep the circulation goin' in my legs."

"That's really impressive," Victor praised.

"It's… also why I got on your case a while back about takin' care of your health," Marnie continued, staring down into the murky water below contemplatively. "You're from further south. Different from me. It's all nice down there, isn't it? I wasn't sure how kindly your body can take on the sudden climate change from warm to cold."

"So then, you were worried on my behalf," Victor pieced it together. "Oh, dear. I'm terribly sorry 'bout that, Marnie. I mean, I think I've built an immunity to different weather, but I hadn't considered the impact of how others would feel for my safety. It's just something I don't usually think about."

"Apology accepted, Victor," Marnie smiled faintly, looking back at him. While his casual disregard over his own safety and her emotions wasn't the main obstacle obstructing their friendship, it still irked her on how thick he could be regarding her own affections for him while being so at ease in shooting her sincere compliments and sweet flattery that would have any girl pledge her entire loyalty to him in a heartbeat. "Oi, let's not dwell on this mushy stuff any longer. Let's get a closer look at that Ferris wheel near the hotel. A shame we never had a chance to actually go to it when we were here for the first time."

"I've been wanting to check out as well," Victor concurred. "I've been so busy and even when I'm up at the Battle Tower, it still feels so far away."

"Good," Marnie smirked. "'Cause I'd feel completely out of the loop if you already experienced the Ferris wheel. Hey, did you know that one of its names is the 'Wyndon Eye'?"

"Nope," Victor shook his head. "That's the first I've heard of it."

"C'mon then!" Marnie grabbed his arm and excitedly pulled him along for the ride once more. Victor was in a daze from both the sudden tug and from the sight of Marnie's hidden exuberance. Such rare sights had caused his insides to warm up considerably, specifically within his chest. "I'm very eager to see it up close and personal."

* * *

Wyndon's Ferris wheel, also named the Wyndon Eye by Marnie, was already quite the sight to behold. The sides of the attraction were lined and arranged to give off fantastic light patterns. For the holiday season in particular, nothing but red and green colors were illuminated throughout the ring in flashy creative designs. However, up close within an approachable distance after passing through the Rose of the Rondelands Hotel was like a personal light show. Aside from a handful of people scattered about the area notably as couples, Victor and Marnie noted a few more Ice-types, as well as some Water-type Pokémon mingled in, showering the area with more snow. The contribution of the Water-types ranged from them also using Ice-type moves to utilizing their own Water powers and allowing the cold to crystalize weakened water outputs into fine frozen flakes.

"… It's so large," Marnie muttered in awe. "I'm surprised there aren't many people linin' up for the ride. Is this thing actually exclusive?"

"As Champion and Gym Leader, we shouldn't have a problem getting on," Victor shrugged, urging Marnie to quirk a brow.

"Oi, Victor, did you just indirectly ask me to join you for a ride?" Marine prompted.

"Huh… Oh, uh, if it's okay by you…?" Victor was thrown off by the sudden change of pace in their conversation. He moved a hand underneath his knit cap to scratch his head. "I mean, I think it'd be fun riding it with you, Marnie. Only problem is figuring my way around this place and who to ask. Like I said, I haven't been here before."

"C'mon and just say so already," Marnie pouted, her cheeks slightly inflated. Morpeko, who recently took up residence on top of her Trainer's head, was curious of her facial expressions. "Grow a backbone. Hmph."

"Pardon?" Victor responded.

"… I'm joshin' you," Marnie giggled, having a hand cover her mouth. "Sorry 'bout that, but I couldn't resist. But you can stand to be a bit more aggressive outside of a Pokémon battle."

"I… suppose so," Victor chuckled along.

Within their shenanigans mixed in with the background noise of the citywide holiday celebration, Victor's ears perked up from hearing familiar Pokémon cries approaching his location.

"Looks like we've got guests," Marnie remarked, looking up along with Victor.

"Hey!" Victor waved, seeing his Inteleon glide down from the direction of the Ferris wheel alongside his Frosmoth. Inteleon closed his back-membrane flaps and landed into a stylish crouch, his fall cushioned a bit by the snow. Frosmoth slowly hovered around Victor's head, prompting him to hold a hand up and pet him on the thorax. "I was wondering where you fellas wound up. Where's Darmanitan?"

Inteleon and Frosmoth glanced at each other before managing a collective shrug in response.

"This city's bigger than I'd have imagined," Marnie remarked, eyes spotting the Battle Tower in a distance.

"Darmanitan must be at another part of Wyndon then," Victor deduced. "We'll reunite before the day ends. Anyway, you both oversaw the Ferris wheel, then?"

Both Inteleon and Frosmoth nodded, briefly displaying their duties with Inteleon providing a nonchalant light spray of water from his right index finger aiming upward while Frosmoth flapped his wings to freeze the water enough into soft snow that rained upon Victor's and Marnie's heads.

"Somethin' tells me you played the biggest part in settin' all this up," Marnie couldn't help but giggle again.

"It wasn't all me," Victor laughed, draping an arm around Inteleon's shoulders while Frosmoth floated at his Trainer's other side. "It's my Pokémon that are putting in the work, but it looks like their shift just ended. Hope you don't mind the extra company, Marnie."

"Not at all," Marnie waved off. "Let's go find whoever's runnin' the Ferris wheel and see if we can get in one of those swanky capsules."

As it turned out, once they discovered more people conglomerating at a certain location, it turned out to be the waiting area for those wanting to ride the Ferris wheel. The wait hadn't taken too long. It had been less than half an hour when Victor, Marnie, and their Pokémon jumped into one of the attraction's spacious ride capsules, opting to wait for others to get in to get one just for them.

The huge Ferris wheel turned at a steady pace, allowing sightseers to take in and relish the entire scope of Wyndon and nearby lands of northern Galar at increasing elevations. Both Victor and Marnie were too excited to use the provided seats in their capsule, outing to watch right in front of the capsule windows instead with their Pokémon by their sides. However, Victor did leave his father's old brown leather-trimmed bag by the center table. He could only handle carrying around and being on his feet for so long before it took its toll on the rest of his body.

In any case, the given moniker of Wyndon Eye was aptly appropriate for the Ferris wheel.

"If somebody told me I was gonna ride the Ferris wheel as part of my journey, I would've rolled my eyes and moved on," Marnie remarked, eyes mesmerized by the pretty sight of snow-covered roofs and building outlines lined with sparkly festive lights. "I'm so gassed just standin' in here and bein' part of all this!"

"I feel the same," Victor concurred, glancing at Inteleon and Frosmoth. "We've made it this far all thanks to our Pokémon."

"Yeah," Marnie petted Morpeko and handed her a small treat to keep her hunger level low. With Morpeko pacified, she felt it was time to make a move. "I think your Pokémon are pretty awesome, Victor. Inteleon is cool."

"Inteleon was with me from the beginning, which seems so long ago now that I think about it," Victor commented, glancing up to his taller Pokémon. "To think you were once a timid little Sobble I met outside Hop's house. We were alike back then and we still kinda are now."

"You were also timid, Victor?" Marnie asked, her tone indicating a bit of skepticism.

"Not in the traditional sense, no," Victor hummed. "Aside from watching Pokémon battles before starting my journey, I didn't know a lick of the outside world. I mean, I knew the basics of battling, catching Pokémon, and even cooking curry. Let me put it this way. What I knew in theory, I had yet put into praxis."

"But that's the whole charm of starting a journey," Marnie reasoned. "You can only learn so much when you're young and small, but when you get to experience the real deal, then that's when the true learnin' begins. I had Morpeko since I was five. You'd think I know all her ins and outs, but even with Pokémon, they're always changin'. Always growin' alongside us." Marnie felt her heartbeats picking up speed. This felt like the moment she was waiting for. This next move of hers was unique that she was relying on raw emotion rather than calculated observation. "We've reached the end of the year, Victor, but our adventures are gonna continue on."

"Indeed," Victor nodded, noticing that Marnie retrieved her backpack to get something. "Marnie?"

"It's generally tradition to give the people and Pokémon you care about gifts around this time of year," Marnie announced, fishing out a small, flat square-shaped gift. It was wrapped in the zigzagging pattern of magenta and black, the colors of the Dark-type Spikemuth Gym. "I have this for you, Victor. Please take it."

"Awesome!" Victor grinned, taking the lightweight gift from her. "Thanks so much, Marnie! I actually have a gift for you, too! Let me just…" He struggled on what to do next as both hands were holding up Marnie's gift until the thought occurred to him that the gift was small enough to be kept under an arm. "Ah, a free hand. Now then—."

"Actually, would you please open mine first?" Marnie requested, clasping her hands together. "I like to see it."

"Oh, of course," Victor shifted gears from getting his gift for Marnie to tearing the wrapping paper off her gift. The discarded paper was placed into a convenient trash bin within the capsule. Inside the wrapping paper was a blue leather jacket neatly folded up. Victor recognized it from the Wyndon boutique in passing. He held it up to let it unfold, noticing that it seemed different than what he originally saw. The sleeves were of a lighter shade of blue. "Whoa…! This is a motorcycle jacket!"

"I took the liberty of gettin' it custom-ordered as I figured you might like somethin' to help you match with Inteleon," Marnie explained rather proudly. "I'd imagine you'd wanna match your Pokémon in outfit. The idea just screams 'you'. Combine that with a white three-fourths sleeve button-front top and a pair of black skinny trousers and you're good to go. Maybe grab some black gloves for extra measure."

"Marnie, that is really thoughtful! Thanks so much!" Victor beamed, immediately showing his appreciation for the new jacket by wearing it on top of his red polo shirt. His uncover arms felt the warm insulating material that lined the insides. "Oh, wow! This feels right. This must be your solution in wanting to keep me warm."

"That… and it actually looks good on you right now," Marnie noted. "There's still my style suggestions if you wanted to match Inteleon."

"Yeah, I think I have the trousers already, so I'll have to find the button-front shirt then," Victor requested, facing his longtime partner for his opinion. "What do you think, Inteleon?"

Inteleon placed a hand under his chin as to briefly ponder the question before responding with a thumbs-up barely two seconds later. Victor became ecstatic enough to spin in place and perform the former Champion's Charizard pose. Inteleon joined in on the goofiness by flexing a thin arm out as part of his own pose while Frosmoth hovered above them and attempted a cool pose with wings widely spread out as possible.

"Hold on for a sec," Marnie interjected, quickly pulling out her Rotom Phone to take a quick snapshot. "And… perfect! Oh, yeah, that's a keeper."

"I say, Marnie, this was really nice of you to go out of your way to get me a nice jacket," Victor praised. He checked out the insides and noticed something he wouldn't have expected otherwise. The Spikemuth Gym symbol, also the Team Yell symbol when turned a certain angle, was embroidered within as a signature. The signature of the giver. "But it must've been expensive to get it like this."

"Boutiques are practically my second home," Marnie waved off. "I knew how to get some sweet deals. Add that with a Gym Leader discount and it was practically a steal for me."

"Wait, you can get discounts from your position?" Victor was dumbstruck.

"Err, it's… not that easy," Marnie looked away. "You also need to be… in a certain fashion circle to get special deals. And for your case, you're still kinda green in your position and haven't gotten the amount of sponsorships like Leon did in his time. It'll take time to help ya get in."

"That really does explain the cape and his new clothes in the Battle Tower," Victor added offhandedly.

"But anyway, I'm so glad you enjoyed my gift, Victor," Marnie smiled wider than before.

"Gift, that's right," Victor remembered, having a free hand to search his pockets. Marnie noticed that Inteleon appeared particularly attentive to his Trainer. "I have something for you too. It's not as grand as a stylish jacket, but I hope you'll cherish this one with all your heart."

He extended a hand to her from finding his gift, placing into her open palms a red Cherish Ball with a green ribbon pasted on top for the festiveness.

"A Cherish Ball?!" Marnie gasped in utter astonishment.

"I honestly think getting the Cherish Ball itself was the hardest part in all this," Victor chuckled as Intelon cavalierly rested an elbow on his Trainer's shoulder. "Champion's privilege was what helped though. Pulled a few strings and got it imported in a matter of weeks. Getting the Pokémon to give you was a cakewalk. Open it!"

Marnie felt her heart race faster than ever. Getting the boy rival she grew very fond of in a measurable amount of time an expensive customized leather jacket was one thing. He was entrusting her with a Pokémon that was apparently worth housing in a rare Cherish Ball! These kinds of Poké Balls were crafted for special occasions.

Steeling herself, Marnie tossed the Cherish Ball into the air to call upon the Pokémon that now belonged to her. Out of the light emerged a small Pokémon she was familiar with due to knowing the fully evolved form. Said evolved form smiled in her direction from Victor's side.

"Wah?" the Pokémon squeaked.

Marnie blinked a few times as she found herself kneeling to the Sobble's level. Morpeko leapt off her for a closer look. She was sure the Pokémon was a Sobble. Her doubts were because of the Sobble being of a different color. The body was of murky bluish gray instead of light blue. The top fin was pink instead of yellow.

"She is a shiny Sobble," Victor grinned. "She's a newborn of a couple of days. Three guesses on who helped out with your gift." Inteleon merely flashed her with the peace sign in response. "Still don't know? Ha ha!"

To say that Marnie was at a lost for words was an understatement. She watched as Morpeko, who fortunately was of a stable mind having eaten a quick treat, greeted Sobble. By nature, Sobble predictably reacted by recoiling a bit out of fear and anxiety from the strange new face, much to Morpeko's confusion. It was then that Marnie swept the Sobble into her arms, which also briefly caught the newborn off guard but surprisingly warmed up to her quickly.

"Victor… sh-she…" Marnie failed to keep it together, trembling as her emotions were overtaking her. She held Sobble up and tightened her arms around her new Pokémon. She even placed a quick kiss on top of Sobble's head. "… She's so beautiful! Sh-She's a good girl… I… I love her already…"

Marnie felt noticeable wetness dripping down her cheek. Sobble curiously extended a front limb up to her cheek, appendage touching the tear to wipe it off.

"Sah?" Sobble looked at her appendage, which still had a bit of Marnie's tear left, before glancing up to her new Trainer. The tear was black from her mascara, which Marnie quickly noticed and pulled out a handkerchief in her jacket to wipe up and prevent further smudging around her eyes. After making herself somewhat presentable, Marnie managed a wide comforting grin to appease Sobble. A strong kinship was forged almost instantly. "Sah!"

The Water Lizard Pokémon made herself comfortable within Marnie's arms, nuzzling her head on top of her chest as positioned while Marnie instinctively kept her arms tight to protect her.

"Victor… this is the nicest gift I've ever gotten," Marnie smiled tenderly. "Not countin' Morpeko, 'course. But now look who's goin' through a lot of trouble for a gift! I… My heart… I… Thank you."

"I'll admit it was hard for me to think of a gift for you, but then I thought about the times we got to hang out and spend time together," Victor explained. "After a quick battle, we usually just stayed around and chewed the fat. Then I noticed a few things about you."

"What kind of things?" Marnie asked while softly rocking Sobble in her arms.

"Well, to be blunt, you have this reaction where you turn away and blush whenever I say something nice about you," Victor pointed out.

"So, you picked up on that," Marnie pressed, green eyes slightly widening. "You knew?"

"Yes," Victor nodded. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with all the praises, but I did mean every single one of them. I just didn't realize that you were that bad with anxiety."

"… Excuse me?" Marnie blinked blankly with Morpeko also sharing her stunned look.

"Then I thought back to how I grew as a Trainer with Inteleon by my side," Victor continued. "The evolution from Sobble to Inteleon was what fascinated me the most, not only in the growth of skills but also in a growth in confidence. In a way, it reminded me of you, Marnie."

"I remind you… of a Sobble?" Marnie slowly repeated.

"In the best way possible, of course!" Victor assured. "Sobble is an intelligent Pokémon that specializes in tactics upon evolving. And making spot-on strategies is your bread and butter, right? Sure, a little emotional weakness at first, but who doesn't experience doubt and insecurities from the beginning?"

"That does make sense," Marnie muttered, laughing quietly to herself. "Just one thing you overlooked, Victor. Those reactions you saw me have? They weren't from anxiety, at least not what you think."

"They weren't?" Victor asked, feeling rather dumb for jumping to that conclusion. "Well, even if that wasn't the case, I think giving you a Sobble was a good gift. I really like you, Marnie, and I wanted to give you something really awesome."

"… You said you like me," Marnie mumbled, feeling the blush heat up her cheeks. "But you still don't realize it yourself, do you?"

"Realize what?" Victor blinked.

"Must I spell it all out?" Marnie sighed in exasperation. Even Morpeko appeared annoyed over the whole thing. Inteleon and Frosmoth discreetly backed away from their Trainer. "Not that I don't appreciate Sobble or anythin', but under a different context of liking me, you'd most likely gift me an Applin instead. Or I'd give you one if I knew where to catch one. How's that for a clue?"

"If I gave you or you gave me an Applin… Wait, why does that sound familiar?" Victor questioned.

"There's an old Galar rumour that if you give the person you like an Applin, you and that person'll be together forever," Marnie explained. "Now let it sink in."

"Okay, so how… … oh… … Ohhh…!" Victor gaped as Marnie closed the distance between herself and him. "… That does sound familiar. First heard this from a kid in Hammerlocke that had been asking for an Applin to give to his friend moving away. I almost forgot about them. So then…?"

"If that's still somehow not clear enough, then how 'bout this?" Marnie continued. "I like you too, Victor. _A lot_. For quite some time now, matter of fact." She took another quick calming breath to steady her nerves. She was sure her face was partially red at this point, but this was the point of no return now. "You've been so good to me. Always friendly and helpful and supportive. Even… even when I lose to you, there's just… something about you. Your spirit. It helps keep me from dwellin' on my losses and strive to become better."

"… I get it now," Victor muttered, scratching the back of his head and taking off his knit cap. "I had no idea I was that thick. I admire you a lot as much as you admire me, Marnie. And as for the Applin thing… maybe it's for the best that I don't go out of my way to catch one now."

"Why's that?" Marnie questioned, astonished by his choice of words.

"Because if it took me that long to realize that you liked me too, then I still have a long way to go," Victor rationalized. "Honestly, you're an amazing person, Marnie. A heck of a Trainer and Gym Leader if I've ever seen one so bloody brilliant in battle. You deserve so much for all you've done in breathing life back into Spikemuth. I never really did imagine a girl like you take a shine to me."

"Yeah? Well, I never thought a guy like you would even fancy me, much less give me the time of day," Marnie shot back. "You could be with someone who's more comfortable with themselves than I am. Someone who wouldn't take this long to confess. Someone who really is a looker. I mean, take a good look at me and my style." She freed an arm to show off her black leather jacket while her other arm held onto Sobble. Her free hand then indicated her punk hairstyle and ear piercings. "Preexisting stereotypes have given us some bad rep just by walkin' down the alley, y'know."

"Marnie, you're the textbook example of never judging a book by its cover," Victor shook his head. "That day we first met when you got your fan club members under control at the Budew Inn, I saw you for what you really were and still are. Firm, but kind. Maybe a girl of a few words and laser-focused on goals sprinkled in. A brilliant combination to have as a personality, for sure. And in all honesty, your dress style makes you cute in my eyes."

"And you're the kind of person all should aspire to be," Marnie responded, smiling fondly at him. "We can go back and forth with this little tennis game we're havin', but it doesn't change how I feel for you or your cute little rump. And… I'm so happy to know that I'm someone special to you too."

"Likewise," Victor grinned, only for him to mentally backtrack over Marnie's previous words. "Wait, what about my rump?"

"Nothing!" Marnie quickly answered, mentally cursing herself for the slip of the tongue. She got way into listing off Victor's admirable traits that her baser desires had intermingled for a moment. "Go on."

"Oh, uh, I was saying you're an example for many to follow too," Victor resumed, regaining his train of thought. "And as for the Applin bit, one day. I did have an Applin before, but I evolved him into a Flapple ways back. The next time I do catch a new Applin, I think when that time comes, we'll both have matured even more. Might be more appropriate to promise eternity together then."

"I'll hold it to ya," Marnie winked. "Although, I'm not one for gender traditional roles. Who says it has to be the guy doin' all the work? I'll also be huntin' down an Applin of my own, and I'll be the giver. Just to keep things interestin'. And the double 'together forever' bonus of us givin' each other Applin doesn't sound too shabby either."

"Then let's build upon what we have now, Marnie," Victor proposed. "On a friendship forged on wanting to be the better than before, let's continue to grow and evolve in the coming year." He fiddled with the lapels of his new jacket. "I'm going to look cool growing stronger."

"Not that you weren't cool before," Marnie snorted before glancing upon her new Sobble. "And I know who I'm gonna get stronger with. The newest member of my team. A Pokémon like you will be a perfect test for future Challengers at the Spikemuth Gym. No Dynamaxin'. Only pure skill, strategy, and strength. And Sobble."

"Sah!" Sobble cheered, appearing at ease even when Morpeko climbed up Marnie to be on her shoulders and greeted her again to receive a friendlier reception.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm stickin' around as Gym Leader, Victor," Marnie vowed. "I will beat you hollow for real one day and become the new Champion of Galar. If you think Spikemuth is thrivin' just by havin' me as Gym Leader, just imagine once I take that title from you."

"And you know I'm not gonna make it easy for you," Victor winked. "Not for you or for anyone challenging me. Gotta do the Champion title proud, after all."

"Glad that's settled," Marnie nodded, looking out the capsule window to determine their current position. "Huh, we're at the top again." She felt Sobble leap out of her arms while Morpeko was trying to get her attention with multiple nudges. "What is—Oh, my… Victor?"

Victor coincidentally hummed right as he felt Frosmoth lightly bump him on the back of his head. His eyes followed Frosmoth until they settled upon the same object that had Marnie's attention, currently dangling overhead between the two adolescents, courtesy of Inteleon's long tail. A sprig of the plant most famously associated with a longstanding holiday tradition held up at the tip.

"Mistletoe?!" Victor coughed, blinking widely in succession. His face was slowly becoming as red as his polo shirt. "Where did…? How did…?!" His brown eyes darted between Frosmoth and Inteleon, trying to ponder how they managed to find and sneak along a sprig of mistletoe for this moment. Then again, he shouldn't have put anything past his own Secret Agent Pokémon. Inteleon was certainly more insightful than he'd give him credit for. And to top it off, this was a Pokémon that kept a knife hidden within his own tail. "Uh… Marnie, y-you don't have to if you're not—."

_Mwah!_

Victor's train of thought had been completely derailed when Marnie sauntered to him and planted a quick, but affectionately wet peck on an open cheek while on the tips of her toes. And she had done so remarkably without getting flustered, though she couldn't help but blush over the fact that she had gone and kissed him without hesitation. Perhaps even without the holly-jolly tradition of mistletoe, she probably would have kissed him with enough courage and confidence in her heart.

"… Y'know we won't be leavin' the Ferris wheel until you return the favour," Marnie reminded cheekily, clasping her hands behind her back and swinging them about patiently while waiting for Victor to recover. "C'mon. It can't be that bad. You're makin' me lose my confidence the longer you don't answer."

"… H-Huh?! O-Oh, right," Victor shook his head and regained awareness, wondering what the wet sensation on his right cheek was. He softly placed a couple of fingertips to feel the kiss mark as his eyes lingered on the mistletoe before glancing back down to a coy Marnie. "Sorry. V-Very well."

Putting on a brave face, he stepped forward until he was in very close proximity in front of Marnie. As her friend and as a gentleman by nature, he was to oblige in reciprocating Marnie's act of affection with one of his own. Placing his hands on her shoulders firmly, Victor slightly leaned close down to Marnie's level to kiss her pale cheek.

However, a sudden kneejerk reaction redirected his lips…

… to her lips.

"M-Mph?!" Marnie squeaked, green eyes widened at the sudden pressure on her mouth.

Victor didn't make a noise, fearing he had royally messed up this time. His hands still on her shoulders, he was going to carefully move away and come up with a sincere heartfelt apology for his uncouth behaviour. Though as he tried to push away, he felt Marnie's arms wrap around his back and pull him back him rather aggressively.

_Er, something tells me she's not as mad I as thought she'd be_, Victor thought, deciding to accept his fate and relaxed his arms upon Marnie.

_This boy… He's got a brass pair for someone so well-mannered_, Marnie thought, relishing the bold attempt on her lips. _If he's gonna keep me on my toes, then I gotta do the same for him. Only the best for Victor. Does this mean__… I truly love him?_

All the while in the background, Inteleon lowered a free hand for Morpeko to leap up and high-five. The tactic was a success. Their Trainers will thank them for the extra push. It wasn't easy between Victor's denseness and Marnie's hidden fear of unrequited feelings. The boy was so unfailingly polite that it would be difficult to distinguishing between friendly greetings from flirtatious passes from him. And the punk girl was rather inept and insecure with matters of the heart due to her initial shy nature growing up, opting to take his friendliness at face value to prevent her heart from breaking from thinking otherwise. But it was worth finally seeing this endeavour bear such sweet fruit.

_It's about time!_ they shared the same sentiment.

* * *

_A little later on…_

"What a delight this has been~!" Sonia giggled, allowing herself to lean against Leon. "It's been so long since I've had this much fun! Well, not since carving my own way in the history records of Pokémon research."

"You gotta get out of the lab more often, Sonia," Nessa chastised playfully. "It's not good to not have an outlet to let it all out. How do you think I've been able to keep up my modeling for this long? I can handle dealing with distasteful dullards for so long."

"Whatever, point is that I haven't rocked out at a street concert since forever," Sonia huffed.

"Piers was debuting a new hit for the holidays," Raihan explained in between selfies with eager fans. "It was bonza to hear him many times today, but that's what we get for running into him everywhere."

"Hmm, Leon, you've been quiet," Nessa noted. "Meowth got your tongue or what?"

Leon had been observing the ongoing holiday celebration throughout Wyndon, taking in all the joy and harmonious glee the people and Pokémon of Galar emanated throughout the metropolis. His latest biggest project now that he wasn't Champion anymore. Though the Battle Tower had been his current objective in gathering the strongest Trainers in Galar, there were other ways to help his home region grow aside from helping all Trainers become stronger.

He and his friends wandered about Wyndon before settling back in the park area. Along the way, Leon couldn't help but make certain observations that his ambition helped bring about.

There were small ones, like Professor Magnolia chatting away with Opal about days past. His and Hop's mum, along with Victor's mum, joined the older ladies in conversation.

Then there was Kabu jogging about to keep himself warm, at the same time encouraging people to participate in Milo's timed-based game of Wooloo wrangling at the southeastern part of the city, the only difference from his Gym challenge was that it was to be done in snow. Slow and slippery made things interesting. As Milo's self-proclaimed rival, Nessa insisted on staying there until she broke Milo's established record.

They were there for an hour and a half. Leon didn't have the heart to tell Nessa that he soon learned that Milo wound up breaking her record when their little group finally left.

And as Raihan had mentioned, Piers, joined by an entourage of Spikemuth Trainers, was hosting street concerts all around Wyndon to rise up spirits, doing rocking covers of classic holiday songs on top of debuting his new single hit of joining hand in hand in friendship as inspired by watching the current Champion in action during past crises.

Those were well and all, but Leon had spotted more meaningful interactions as time went on during the festivities.

The reconciliation between Gordie and Melony, much to the delight of the rest of their family. The younger brothers, in particular, were thrilled. They were spending time together also at the park with Melony's Lapras keeping the snow levels maintained in their area. Gordie's face appeared grudging to be in public with Melony, but didn't turn away when Melony placed an affectionate arm upon her eldest son's shoulders.

Within a quiet corner of the park maze, Leon found Bea enjoying scones and a variety of sweets with a young boy he recognized as Allister, who was currently part of the Minor League. Only catch was that the boy wasn't wearing a mask. He also noticed a Gengar had been discreetly collecting the sweets for them while Bea had her Machamp stand guard to ensure no one disturbed them. Leon quickly turned away upon locking eyes with Machamp, sensing the intent there to not let his gaze linger any longer

And then after all this time, he finally spotted Victor and wondered what the young Champion had been up to. It appeared that he was hanging around the fountain area with Hop, and they were joined by Bede and Marnie. For some reason unknown to Leon, Hop and Bede were the only ones sitting down. The two of them seem to experience sporadic abdominal discomfort, only made worse when Hop appeared to be goading Bede into something, only for Bede to attempt to seize him by throat, which inevitably led to him chasing his spritely younger brother around the fountain. Only for both to cease a few seconds later as they hold onto their stomachs in pain. Leon wasn't going to ask as he was sure Hop was going to share the story after the festivities regardless.

Victor and Marnie, at the meantime, appeared to be pointing out various sites and sounds throughout Wyndon within the fountain ring and simply enjoyed each other's company. They were remarkably in touching distance with Marnie laying her head on Victor's shoulder while Victor had an arm gently placed around Marnie's waist from behind. Victor's Inteleon was basking from within the fountain, keeping watch of two small Pokémon playing about in a game of tag in the snow. Marnie's Morpeko and a shiny Sobble.

"Leon?" Sonia called out. "You in there?"

"Apologies," Leon grinned. "Spaced out a bit. What was it you were saying?"

"Nessa was asking if everything's alright," Sonia repeated, sharing concerned looks with both Nessa and Raihan. "You've been quiet for a while now. Has this whole celebration not going the way you wanted?"

"Mm-mmm," Leon shook his head, smiling as he looked out to the rest of the city. "It's even better than I imagined. The hearts of people and Pokémon united. Lost hearts reunited. A new year of prosperity approaches and a new season of opportunities will rise with the dawn. We've all had a holiday champion time."

* * *

**And… that's a wrap for my writing for the decade.**

**See you all again in 2020 with possible new ideas for Victor/Marnie and maybe Byleth/Edelgard for Fire Emblem fans out there!**


End file.
